


Seduction in ¾ Time (or how Sherlock gained two lovers, Mycroft danced the woman’s part, and John is generally confused)

by DarkSeth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Incest, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John was still unsure as to how they ended up in this situation. Namely Sherlock and Mycroft dancing in the flat apartment, with the British Government dancing the woman's part. Oh, right. Sherlock Bloody Holmes didn't know how to dance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alucardnumber13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucardnumber13/gifts).



> alucardnumber13 gave me this plot bunny, so of course I had to write it out. Which is why I am now gifting it to them.

It all started with Mycroft’s visit to Baker Street. This should have been John’s first warning, as this is how all the other little battles between the two brothers started. John is not sure how in the world Mycroft got Sherlock to agree to go to a fancy dinner, sorry not dinner but ball, and he still wasn’t quite sure what it was for. Pushing that aside, he was still unsure as to how they ended up in this situation. Namely Sherlock and Mycroft dancing in the flat apartment, with the British Government dancing the woman’s part. Oh, right. Sherlock Bloody Holmes didn’t know how to dance. John was seriously doubting that statement, but who was he to start an argument with the genius.

“You know how upset Mummy will be if you don’t show up.”  
“Oh fine. I’ll go. Just don’t expect me to do any dancing.”

Apparently, to not dance at a formal gathering like this is an unforgivable offence, and so Mycraft had grudgingly agreed to teach Sherlock. And Sherlock, the stubborn bastard, would not be satisfied with either theory or a demonstration. John did wonder how Mycroft could do a demonstration without a partner as there were only the three of them in the flat.

Returning to the current situation, Sherlock was not acting like his usual self. There were not many snubs being thrown and he was unusually clumsy. Sherlock seemed to stumble at the most opportune moments, and ended up pressing Mycroft back into the wall or a hapless piece of furniture. If it were anyone else, John would be convinced Mycroft was getting flustered, but this was not anyone else. This was the bleedin British Government. He was the antithesis of flustered. Yet there was no denying it, Mycroft was slightly red faced.

“Sherlock. I believe you know enough. Now, let me go. I-”  
“-You nothing, Mycroft. I am definitely not done. And it also seems that I am the one who could help you with your little problem. Now you could leave here unsatisfied and let me make a fool of myself at the ball.”  
“Sherlock. What. Are. You. Doing.”  
“What you’ve wanted me to do this for a while.”

Sherlock crowds his brother against the mantle and leans forward to breathe out his last statement into Mycrofts ear. John can practically taste the tension between the two. This confrontation seemed to be getting worse than normal.

“Sherlock. Let him go. He’s flustered enough as it is. Just let him teach you without attacking him”  
“Oh, I’m not attacking him, dear doctor. I think you could tell the difference between fear and excitement.”  
“Excitement? Take a look at the poor sod, he is definitely uncomfortable.”  
At this point Mycroft lightly pushes his brother away and composes himself.  
“Harumph. Well… um… fine. Sherlock-”  
John finally gets a good look at Mycroft. Dilated pupils, elevated heart rate, rapid breathing, flushed face, and the dead giveaway a noticeable arousal in certain lower regions.  
“So, um… you, really get off on this…”  
He didn’t know what to say or how to react. The two were brothers, and incest was not socially accepted. But since when did the Holmes brothers care about social rules? John decided then to not judge the two, as long as they were not harming each other. He opened his mouth to tell them it was all fine, but Sherlock interrupted him.  
“John, please, don’t. I know you think it is disgusting and immoral and-”  
“Stop. Sherlock. No, I was not going to say that. No. Just, hear me out. It’s all fine.”  
This seemed to be one of the rare occasions where Sherlock was left speechless. Once again John had managed to surprise him and Mycroft, judging by the startled look that had swiftly crossed Mycroft’s face and just as swiftly disappeared. A mobile phone’s beep startled the three out of their reverie.

“Yes… Oh really?- … Give three more days… Yes… That’s it.” The older Holmes turns to look at his younger brother and the doctor. “Well, I must go. Politics and all that.” He pauses and turns to Sherlock “Don’t forget your promise, brother dear. I expect to see the both of you there.” and strides out the door.

It takes John a moment to realize that he is also expected at this posh affair.  
“Wait. What?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of the ball. Preparation and a hint of Mycroft. Not the ball yet. The next chapter will be the actual event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this is sooo short. I'll try to get the next chapter written and posted as soon as I can. I'm also not that pleased with this one. I just couldn't think of how to move it along, so this is just a small interim between the first chapter and the next, where stuff will get more exciting. (I'm thinking that Sherlock might spike Mycroft's drink, no promises though.)   
> Again, really sorry about the long wait for such a short chapter.

John was grateful for all the running he did around London, otherwise his dress uniform would not have fit him. As he gazes at the smart jacket and trousers, fondly remembering his time in it, he runs a hand along the stripe on the trousers.

“Sherlock! Are you quite sure I have to go?” He calls down the stairs.

A pause and then an unexpected, but very familiar, voice responds from his doorframe, “Of course.”  
John whirls around to see Mycroft at his door. “Mycroft… What are you doing here?”  
“Oh just came by to make sure my brother kept his promise. Also to see if you needed something to wear, but I see that that is unnecessary.”  
“Um… oh, you mean my old dress uniform. Is it acceptable?”

Mycroft's eyes drift over to said uniform hanging on the wardrobe and then over to John, taking him in, then responds in a low voice, “Oh, very much acceptable.”

Mycroft turns around and disappears, leaving a flustered John. What was it about the Holmes’ that left him frustrated and slightly excited. Sherlock had always stirred this feeling in him, but this was the first time Mycroft had had a similar effect. Though seeing the week previous and the apparent attraction between the two brothers, John had to resign himself to being Sherlock’s flatmate as he now saw he has no chance of becoming something _more_ to the genius detective.

Thinking of the incident in the previous week left a feeling of sadness and slight jealousy in the bottom of John’s stomach. He had grown to like, hell, even become attracted to his flatmate. Yet he had done nothing, convinced his friend was asexual, especially considering his comment from their first night of, “I consider myself married to my work.” And now it was too late. Sherlock Holmes, it turns out, is not only gay, but attracted to his older brother.

John should have foreseen something like this happening, as neither of the Holmes’ had a good track record of following any social norms, therefore why should he have expected their sexuality to be any different? But he had not, and now, rather than pining away after someone he believed to be unattainable, he had to watch the object of his affections with the ginger male.

John huffs in frustration. His life seems to be one disappointment after another. He turns back and decides it is about time he get ready for the ball, of whose reason he is still uninformed. _Bloody Holmes’._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so freakin late. I have no excuse except for the classic one. School. Anyway, you probably don't want to hear much more from me. Go and enjoy the next, and last chapter of this story! I am so glad this finally cooperated with me and allowed itself to finish. Now I can say that I have finally completed a multi-chapter fic. Hope you enjoy!

John feels so out of place. Visibly, he doesn’t stand out as much as he feared due to the fact that there is a smattering of other military dress uniforms, though those are weighed down with the sheer number of decorations. All are ranks that John himself would have never even glimpsed in Afghanistan.

Standing by a wall, John hears a giggle coming from the corner. The voice sounds vaguely familiar, but not one he’d ever heard giggle before. Looking over, he realizes just who it is. _Of all the people in the world to be giggling in public._  
“Mycroft,” John inquires as he walks up to him, “are you ok?”  
“John, a pleasure to see you as well. I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”  
“Uh, we just saw each other not an hour ago.” _And you’re not one to draw pleasure from talking to someone as boring as me._  
“Oh,” he giggles, “right…”

John takes a closer look at Mycroft. Flushed face, lack of coordination, he seems... drunk? But Mycroft just doesn’t… _get drunk._ John looks around for Sherlock, assuming that the detective would be around to help his brother-turned-lover.  
“John, why are you looking at goldfish? They can’t be _that_ interesting.” Mycroft pouts at him. _Pouts_. John is in seriously _big_ in trouble.  
“No, I’m just looking for Sherlock.”

Mycroft reddens a bit, which would have been more noticeable had he not already been slightly red-faced from the alcohol.  
“Oh, he. I saw him not too long ago. that was when he brought me that funny-tasting drink.”  
Oh hell, if John understood that correctly, then _someone_ is in the doghouse. He curses under his breath.  
Mycroft laughs. “Jooohn, Mummy said to never use foul language or she’ll have to wash your mouth with soap.”  
 _Shit_. John could skin that idiot.

“Evening John.” A low voice cuts through John’s musings, causing the doctor to whirl and face him.  
“You. Utter. Cock.”  
Sherlock only raises an eyebrow.  
“Did you think it’d be funny to get your brother drunk? Do you know how embarrassed he will be when he sobers up?! What if I hadn’t been the one to find him? What if someone else found him and took advantage?! Huh! He _is_ the British Government. Do you know how many people want to get at him and the secrets he holds! You could have compromised national security!”

Someone wraps their arms around John from behind and he suddenly finds himself draped in a drunk ginger.  
”Shh, John. No anger. I don’t like it when you get upset. Makes me want to cuddle you and kiss you until you’re happy again. I like happy John.”  
Sherlock smirks. John just stands there flabbergasted. Did he just hear what he think he heard coming from the Iceman of all people? Something’s up.

“Okay, Mycroft. Lets get you to a room. You need to sit down for a spell.”  
John motions to Sherlock to help him get Mycroft out of the room and to a more secluded spot.

* * *

 

The room where the three end up is a small, but opulent, library. John helps Mycroft onto a couch then proceeds to attempt an evaluation. Attempts, because suddenly Sherlock decides to become more… cuddly. He drapes himself over John and hinders his work.

“Sherlock,” he sighs “please stop.”  
Mycroft glares at Sherlock, “Yes, do stop.”  
“Why brother dear?”  
Mycroft just throws him a face that John finds unreadable but apparently isn’t to Sherlock.  
“Ah, I see how it is.”  
“He’s mine.” Mycroft growls at Sherlock.  
“No, he’s mine! I got him first.”  
John interjects their argument, “Guys, what the hell! Are you arguing over me?”  
The two glance at him. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”  
John huffs, “Don’t I get a say-”  
“-No.” Both say emphatically, then resume glaring at each other. A silent moment passes as the two continue glaring at each other, then Sherlock concedes, “Very well, I agree.”  
Startled, John looks up, “Agree to what?”  
Neither of the brothers answer his question. Mycroft gestures, “Shall you go first Sherlock? You were the one who found him.”

“Oi!  
Both Sherlock and Mycroft turn to look at John at the same time. Amusement flickers over Mycroft’s normally impassive face, while glee and excitement flits about the corners of Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock glances over at Mycroft, raises an eyebrow, and when he receives an almost imperceptible nod, walks up to John. John stiffens at having Sherlock so close to him, their faces so close together that he could feel the other’s breath on his cheek.

“Sherlock-” He is cut off by the other’s lips against his. _Well this is… new._  
Unnoticed by John, Mycroft walks up to them and sandwiches him between the two brothers. The two younger men break their kiss. John leans his head back against Mycrofts shoulder.

“Well that was-”  
“Shh, stop overthinking.” Mycroft’s mouth claims John’s.

This actually seemed to be happening. John isn’t exactly sure what to think, but given the situation he decides it might be better not to. However a small niggling doubt preys in the back of his mind. The two must be able to sense it since Mycroft calmed his fears.  
“John, we know what we are doing. We both want this.” John relaxes a fraction. “We are quite sure you want this as well, but if you are not truly comfortable, just say the word.”  
“No,” John can feel Sherlock inhale sharply and still. “No, I do want this. Very much.”  
Sherlock lets out a low growl, “Good.”

* * *

 

John slowly wakes up. Finding himself in an unfamiliar room, he thinks back to the previous night. _Right, this is Mycroft’s bed._ Speaking of him, John looks over and sees the two brothers cuddled together in their sleep. Sherlock is curled up in Mycroft’s arms while the older male nuzzles the dark hair.

A slow smile crawls across the doctors face. It was pleasant to see the two finally find the comfort and warmth they were so terribly lacking. It was even more pleasant to feel included, even welcomed, into that circle.

“Shut up John.” Sherlock lazily blinks up at him.  
“What?”  
“You’re thinking loudly.”  
“Fine.” John huffs and turns to get up, but a hand grasps his arm and tugs him back. He rolls over and comes face to face with Mycroft.  
“Stay.”  
The two brothers look so vulnerable. He can’t resist. He can never resist.  
“Yeah, I’ll stay.”


End file.
